Tales of Courting Cinderbella
by From Infinities Within
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of a Lord of a manor. She is near royal but treated like a peasant. Edward Masen is in line to be King and is in position for an arranged marriage. Can a dance at the masquerade ball shake things up? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, so I'm dedicating this whole story to a friend of mine. Because, even though she didn't give me any ideas or anything I know that she'll appreciate this story almost as much as I do. **

**Can anyone say medieval?**

**Also, another two people who I'm dedicating this story to are my global teacher, , for making me study Robin Hood and all the medieval shit that I learned back in sixth grade and reminding me about peasants, lords and ladies, and who definitely would not approve of this run on sentence. Also, Thank you Mrs.G for making me write a letter inviting Zak to the non-existent masquerade. I know the two of you probably would never approve of this story, considering that its rated M and I wrote it, but I am so very proud of my idea. Longest A/N I've ever written. I'm just very excited. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I wish to be. I'm content being Lizzi. With that being said I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but sadly, they belong to Steph. Also, I don't own Cinderella. I know this has many similarities and the step-whores refer to Bella in a Cinderella-esque way. ) **

Sweeping the stairs. Not exactly my favorite of the multiple tasks that I had to do on a day-to-day basis, but I didn't really have much of a say. Since the step-hags were in my life I wasn't even sure if I had a voice anymore. They took away my voice, my life and my father. It simply wasn't fair.

I was able to live with it though, to make the best of my grueling hours of slave labor, unnecessary tasks that I shouldn't have had to do. I grew up practically royalty; no one should have been able to take that from me. Yet, Lord Charlie was so blind to the fact that his little angelic stepdaughters we demons in disguise.

"Oh, Cinder-Bella! Stop your day dreaming and come sweep the mantle." Jessica shrieked. She was the stepsister I hated most. She was cold hearted and cruel. She had absolutely no compassion and no understanding. She was also the one who called me "Cinder-Bella" It was ridiculous. She only called me that when she was ordering me to clean the mantle.

As much as I loathed her, I couldn't reject her demands. She would go sobbing to my father. My own father, and tell him that I was bullying her. I could defend myself to no relent and he would still believe her woeful tales. Lord Charlie began to beat me for it after a while. How he could even believe that I would bully anyone is beyond my understanding, however I was forced into complying.

I finished sweeping the stairs in a hurry, and rushed in the back door of the manor into the kitchen where my two step sisters waited one sneering, the other looking at me sympathetically.

"Good morrow, Bella." Angela half smiled at me. I nodded at her, sharing the best smile that I could offer.

"Yes, good morrow, Bella." Jessica sneered in a mocking way. "Now, let's sweep the mantle, shall we? Maybe you'll earn your way to the masquerade ball."

I nodded and began to sweep the thick dust and grime that coated the mantle in front of the cooking fire. Jessica had to go and remind me of the masquerade ball again, hadn't she? Yet another thing that she held over my head, it was another bribe to get me to do all of her chores.

I remember the days when my life was happy. Back when mother and father were together. When I was a child. I distinctly remember spending my afternoons in the bailey, where my mother would teach me the basic principals of English.

My mother, Lady Renee had been a wonderful person, she taught me how to read and how to write. She taught me all the necessary things in life. She even taught me how to make the finest mead. Of course, those things were unnecessary for my lifestyle back then - that's what the maids were for. But, each and every day I find myself more thankful for her teachings.

When I was eight, my mother was beheaded. She was having an affair with Lord Phil Dwyer from an estate just east of ours. She hadn't told anyone except a peasant Victoria who lived on our manor. My mother trusted Victoria, but she ended up being a traitor. She betrayed my mother's trust and ran to my father who soon after had her executed.

Later, my father remarried to a woman so wicked that I don't even recall her name. I've tried to repress thoughts of her but it's hard with her two daughters still present through the house that should belong to just my father and I.

When the wicked woman and her daughters came they took everything from me. They took my beautiful room with the glorious bay window that overlooked the small village in the manor. They took all my books, with lame excuses. _"What good is books to a woman whose duty is to server her family?"_ All those things didn't matter so much to me. What mattered the most was that they took the bailey. They took the one spot my mother and I spent all our time together. They may has well have taken my heart.

The bailey. The trees, they had hung lights on. Lanterns with tea light candles adorned each major branch. They needed something to provide light for their parties. The beautiful pinewood benches they moved to the front of the manor. The birdbaths were completely removed. I haven't seen them since. They took all the natural beauty out of my courtyard, _my bailey_.

And who was my father to just sit back and let them take what means most to me? How could he watch my agony in silence? It was like some sick part of him liked to see his only real daughter in pain, while his stepdaughters were as happy as could be.

* * *

"An arranged marriage, father? You mustn't be serious! Bloody hell!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Wasn't I supposed to know that I was a part of an arranged marriage? And, yet here my father was just telling me now!

"Edward! Don't say such strong curse words! That's not charming coming from a king to be." My mother Elizabeth reprimanded me for swearing, and I suddenly realized that I had sworn in my mother's presence.

That's not what mattered at the moment, though_. Stay on topic, Edward. _I told myself.

"To whom may I ask, father?" I sighed impatiently. This was not news that I was pleased about.

"To Lady Tanya. The lady of our neighboring manor." My father's smile was gentle, as if he were happy about this whole miserable situation. As if he didn't realize he was taking away my free will to marry who ever I pleased. "You shall dance with her at the masquerade ball; get to know her a bit before the two of you are wed. If I remember correctly the last time the two of you had spoken was quite a few summers ago? Correct? Anyway, when you become king, she shall be queen."

My father was such a patient and good ruler he deserved the throne more than anyone else, and my mother – Queen Elizabeth, she was by far the best queen that England has ever seen however, they were meant to be rulers, not parents.

How could this be fair? Didn't my opinion on the subject of who I was going to spend my life with matter? I remember my mother once telling me that she and my father had an arranged marriage and they couldn't be happier. It's so common, but I simply couldn't help but think it unfair. Maybe if it was someone other than Lady Tanya.

However, being heir to the throne held a lot of responsibilities and I knew that with that I would simply have to swallow my tongue and deal with all the trials that I was sure to endure.

I sighed as with a nod to both of my parents as if to hold up the white flag. I surrendered. My mother patted my shoulder as I sharply turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I headed to my bedchambers, to spend some time reading and relaxing. All the preparation for the ball and now my marriage was quite taxing.

Just as I had drawn shut the thick wool curtains that hung limply on the wide windows of my sleeping quarters I heard three quick raps on the door. I knew who it was at once.

"Come in Alice." I sighed. I wasn't particularly in the mood for a visit from my cheerful sister but she pranced in the room anyway. She smiled at me sympathetically, she had known.

A sudden spasm of anger shot through me. That traitor. She'd known and she hadn't told me? Alice was my best friend at times and she and I shared almost everything. It wasn't like her to keep things from me and it made me wonder what side she was truly on.

"Good morrow, Alice." I nodded in her direction, not in the mood to greet her joyously.

"Edward, what ever is the problem? Aren't you excided for the ball? I'm ecstatic! It's going to be a glorious event. Cheer up. I came to talk to you about that. I need your opinion on what suit and masque you will be wearing. I've taken the liberty of picking out a few for you, you can pick what you like the best…"

I was suddenly dizzy by my sister's rambling. It was enough to make a man mad. Her excitement rang in every word but she couldn't cheer me up. I was not prepared for the news of today.

Alice seemed to notice something wasn't quite right with me. Her expression slowly turned blank and she took a step backwards toward the door.

"Maybe another time, my brother. I see your mind is occupied at the moment."

With a quick curtsy she left the room and I felt a little guilty. This was not her fault and I shouldn't be taking it out on her. However, doing so got me the alone time that I wanted – needed – to ponder the chaos that was my life.

A king in a few short years, married in mere months. Married. To a woman I barely knew.

In all honesty, I wanted to be with a woman that I could be more than just friends with. I wanted to find someone who I could love, someone who would love me in return, and with Lady Tanya that was simply not possible. She and I would never be more than acquaintances- friends at best.

I knew that I would have to find some way to put my own thoughts on the matter away, though. This was not the time for rebellion. I was soon to be the person who held England in the palm of his hand. I didn't have time to be picky about my wife. I also knew that this situation wasn't all about me. I came second to only my country.

I would find some way to deal.

After I was done moping I had to address invitations to manors for the masquerade ball. The ball was an annual celebration held by my family. It was strictly my family's job to organize, and prepare everything. We rarely enlisted help.

When I was done addressing the letters I was to deliver them.

I sat at the work desk in my sleeping quarters and pulled the candlelit lamp a bit closer- so I had a bit more than just moonlight illuminating the paper – and began to write family names on the envelopes.

I sealed each one with a bit of candle wax; just a personal way of sealing the envelope, because no two people can create the same was seal.

All was well until I came across the name Swan. _Swan_ that name sounded so familiar. Then, it dawned on me. Isabella Swan. The most stuck up, stubborn girl I've ever had the displeasure to meet.

Maybe I would have Alice deliver that invitation.

Or maybe, the Swan manor wouldn't receive an invitation at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, apparantly being a wall flower started back in medieval times.. Lmfao. I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own her wonderful characters. :( Anyway though. I wrote this chapter and I was very excited about it. I'm in a writing mood these days! Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been quite busy with school. :/ )**

It was rare that I could escape from my stepsisters, but on the occasions that I did, I ran to the attic. Of course, the attic isn't the ideal place for hiding out, but it was just fine for me. That is where I found a few of my books. I liked to peer through the stained glass window at the frontmost room of the attic and look down at all the peasants who worked for us. Their living conditions were certianly far from ideal yet, they were happy nonetheless. It amazed me how someone with so little could work for my father and still be happy go lucky.

I watched out the window for quite some time. It made me feel better about the work that my sisters force me to do. If the peasants can do all their work and still live merrily, why couldn't I?

Two children - well, maybe not children, they appeared to be only a few years younger than me - skipped around jabbing eachother with sticks. I was puzzled for a moment before I realized what they were doing. They were having a pretend sword fight. It saddned me that they had no luxuries. It always had. My mother and father always told me that peasants were only good for work, he treated them as if they weren't even people but just slaves. I never thought that was fair.

After watching the boys fence a little longer I had made up my mind. I was going to do everything in my power to give these peasants a better life. The Swan Manor peasants would be the happiest ones for miles and miles. I headed out of the attic nearly colliding with one of the dinner maids said a rushed apology and headed to the kitchen to go out the back door before someone caught me.

I realized that I had thought too soon when I heard a loud screechy voice calling my name. "Isabella! Just where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Jessica's taunting smirk.

"I...I was going to check on the peasants - see how their work is coming." I stammered looking for a quick response.

"I hope you know - you're not going anywhere until you clean the parlor. I believe that it's getting a bit dusty, and you can't possibly go to the masquerade ball if the house is left untidy." She spat her s sounds and it made me quite annoyed. Her demands were beginnning to get a bit tiring and I was sick of hearing them.

"You know we haven't even gotten an invitation yet, Jessica. After last year, I'd say that the King and Queen wouldn't really be too eager to invite you back." Jessica was beginning to anger me. So, I didn't really think before I spoke. However, I was going outside to have a word with some peasant boy and her nor the possiblility of getting a beating could tell me otherwise. The angry words just kept flowing from my lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Jessica, I believe that I have some buisness to tend to." Of course I should have known that no one offends Jessica and gets away with it, but I tried to walk away regardless.

As I turned to toward the back door she shrieked at me. "Oh take keep, Cinder-Bella. If I have any say whatsoever - and of course I do - you will not go to the ball. That I can promise you. Oh, and one more thing I think you should know; invitation or not, I'll be at that masquerade ball. Maybe I'll even get to dance with Prince Edward again this year." She thought she was so much better than me just because she got to dance and converse with royalty, and I stood by the wall the whole night ignoring men who wanted to lay me on my back.

I wasn't jealous that Prince Edward danced with the ever-wicked Jessica. I was more angry with the fact that she sneered at me and made horrible jokes about me in front of him and rather than he being a gentleman, he laughed. Later that night when he asked to take my hand for a dance I was unkind. I hadn't told my stepsisters I danced with him, because in truth I didn't. I didn't treat him pleasantly like each and every other person that he talked to. And although he was a very handsome man, he was unkind to me. I remember him spinning me around and when he had spun me back to face him I stomped on his feet. He had deserved it. Prince or not, he'd been on my bad side since we first met back when the two of us were children.

His guards didn't even stop me as I stormed off of the main floor and back to the wall. I distinctly remember Lord Newton and Lord Cheney's sons asking me to dance. _All night. _It was terribly bothersome considering the fact that I didn't - and wouldn't - have either of them. As friends or lovers and the later of which is what they prefered, but they were far to foolish and rude.

I was dragged back into the present and forced to focus on what was going on right now as I heard Jessica growl her warning at me. I just stared at my wicked life controling stepsister and resisted the urge to lash out and strike her cheek.

Instead I spoke before thinking once again. "Oh dear Jessica." I began in a snide tone of voice. "I sincerly hope Prince Edward wisens up and lets _you _be the one standing at the wall this year, because I'm fairly sure he doesn't want his toes stepped on by a clumbsy wench again this year. I saw you dancing with him and I must say, you are a terrible dancer. I thought you took ballroom lessons?" I didn't give her a chance to answer my question - it had been rhetorical we both knew about her failed dance lessons. I had more talent than her for God's sake - and I continued to speak. "I'm sure that this year he'd rather dance with a proper lady too. You're not as sciene as you think yourself to be and if I were he I would not want a repeat of the previous year."

Jessica stood there stunned that I finally lost my temper with her and I took advantage of that and walked out. I would have to face the repricussions later, but I'd deal with that when it came time. For now I had some things to do.

I pulled up my baby blue billowy dress a little bit and steped down the back stairs and walked through the garden path. Summer's last roses were losing their petals. It was like the roses were crying - unhappy for the glorious season to end. The air smelled of roses and the scent tickled my nose. I walked under the weeping willow tree. It was a very beautiful tree. My favorite. I was very close to the tiny village now. I could hear the children giggling. The happy laughter rang in my ears and it made me remorseful and joyous at the same time. I was upset because the children were living in such unsuitable conditions, but I was optimistic because they seemed to like where they lived. Then again, it was all they had ever known.

I suddenly felt guilty for my easy lifestyle. I had everything I wanted, I rarely had to ask. I had food and my own sleeping quarters and these children...they shared beds and barely had enough food to eat. But that- that would come to and end if I had any say.

I opened the large gate and heaved the door out of my way. It shut behind me with a clang. Two boys and a girl were sitting together in a circle drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. I could tell now that these were the two boys I had seen earlier and the girl looked a lot like the younger of the two boys. I approached them slowly and they looked up at me silently. The older boy and the girl both giving me blank stares while the younger boy smiled. "Good Morrow, friends!" I smiled and greeted them.

The two giving me blank stares didn't show any signs of movment while the young boy smiled. "Good Morrow, Miss Swan." He said grinning. The boy was tan - from spending so much time in the sun and his hair was dark and curly - the same color as his wide happy eyes framed by long doll looking eye lashes. He would have been a very handsome child if he had bathed anytime recently. Dirt smudged on his cheeks and spread out as he smiled up at me. The other two both looked very unhappy, the girl looked just like the younger boy but she had to have been my age. Her long black hair was pleated back heald together by red ribbon. Some scrap from the main house. Her nose was smaller than the young boys though and her full lips were turned down into an almost scowl.

"May I ask your names?" I looked at the youngest boy politely.

"Well, ma'am. I'm Seth." He grinned and waved and pointed at the girl. "This is my sister Leah." He patted her head as he pointed her out. I noticed that she was tense. Then, he walked over to the older boy, and this was the first look I'd really gotten at him. His hair was long. He reminded me of a jouster, I could see him with a knights helmet on. His hair was black as ink and well kept for how dirty the peasants were. His eyes were wide and deep brown. When I looked at them, I realized they were the same as the bark of the trees in the bailey. He sat shirtless his body strong looking. It must have been from all the work he was made to do. "This...this is Jacob." Seth said his smile never leaving his face. I wondered what was up with Leah and Jacob but of course I knew I musn't ask. The answer was probably something along the lines of their hatred towards me, because I was the ruthless Lord's daughter.

"Well, hello Seth, Leah and Jacob." I began "I bring you news. Things for your families and friends and everyone else you know who lives on this estate is going to get a lot better. I wish for you to spread the word."

Jacob stood up his hands crunched into tight fists. "A pokkes in her gargot for her spoken pseudomancy!" I gasped at his words. I couldn't believe he though I was a liar I also couldn't belive he wished an ilness on me.

"Listen here, boy. I lie not to you, I needn't. I you have my word things will get better and I am not preaching you lies of spiritualism. I'm speaking words of truth. All your prayers will come close to being answered. I promise you I will do the best I can to make your families live happier lives. All I need is you three to follow through with my wishes. Do we have an agreement?" I was beginning to get irritated.

The Jacob and Leah looked at me skeptically but Seth simply shoved them with an elbow and they nodded. "Yes, fair lady. We have an agreement." Seth spoke up smiling. "We thank you very much." I nodded and turned to walk away and heard Seth call out to me "Alderbest fair lady." I smiled and continued to walk off.

I had only gotten a few steps when I heard horse hooves and a voice behind me that sent shivers up my spine. I didn't even want to turn around to greet him. But, I knew I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Wow, guys. It's been a long time. I'm so sorry for that. I've been really busy with piano and work and all this school shit that I've hardly had anytime to write what so ever. I'm actually really happy that I finally got a chance to begin to write again. I've missed it so much.**

**It's a long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, although, it wouldn't be too shabby of a life. :P I'm content with being Lizzi and messing with the characters that belong to SMEYER.)**

"Hello Prince." I curtsied reluctantly as I turned to face the prince.

I didn't want to but I knew it was common courtesy and I couldn't have word get out that I was disrespectful to a prince.

"Good morrow, Lady Isabella." Prince Edward smiled as he spoke and although I didn't particularly want to admit it, I had to say, he was a charmer. His good looks surpassed that of many other men.

He took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

"What brings you to the Swan Manor, Your Highness? If I may ask, that is." It wasn't hard to pretend that I was fond of him. It was possible that he changed in the year since I'd last seen him.

"Well, Lady Isabella, I brought an invitation for the Swan Manor to attend the annual masquerade. Don't tell me you'd forgotten." His smirk irked me a little bit. Of course I hadn't forgotten the previous year. My hag stepsisters hadn't even let me have a good time. They found some way to make me miserable at every event we attended as well as in out home.

"No, I hadn't forgotten, it's just that I didn't realize how soon the ball was coming up." I fought with the attitude that was bubbling up right beneath the surface of my well-composed politeness.

He and I talked for a few moments longer and I'd gotten a good look at him for the first time in years.

His eyes were a brilliant shade of green and the sunlight made them look even greener when he was directly in the light. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair, which was a beautiful bronzy copper.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. This man was royalty and not only that; he wasn't very nice. It was superficial of me to become interested based on his looks. Rather stupid, too. His status was not something people of manors mingled with.

He smiled and said something but I was too distracted to really hear him and I looked down at my hands blushing.

The blush blazed on my face even more when I realized that he still held my hand in his.

I quickly pulled my hand from his. "I beg your pardon, Prince Edward, but I didn't hear you."

He flashed a beautiful shiny smile at me. "I actually have to leave, I have quite a few invitations to deliver yet and I've spent far too much time in your company." He took my hand once again. "It was a pleasure, Lady Swan. I sincerely hope I see you at the ball." He kissed my hand yet another time and then dropped it as he turned to walk away.

I stood in my spot a little baffled for a moment before turning in my own direction to go back into the main house, but Prince Edward called for me.

"Lady Isabella?" He called.

"Yes, your highness?" I half smiled and turned around.

"I wanted to tell you. Please, just address me as Edward. Prince Edward is too stuffy of a title for me. I'd like to think of myself as a normal person and not some high pompous royal." He smiled slightly as well.

"If you wish, Edward." He looked at me a moment after I spoke and abruptly turned to get on his horse.

I was left standing there - confused to say the least.

I didn't understand what was happening. Prince Edward and I had always been on bad terms since he introduced my wicked stepmother to my father and I hated him for it.

His excuse was that he felt bad seeing Lord Charlie so miserable, but it wasn't a good enough excuse. That one simple decision on the Prince's part made my whole life unhappy and harder than necessary.

After that had happened I attended the ball the royal family was throwing that year. I saw Prince Edward and confronted him and he referred to me as ungrateful and spoiled.

However, I treated him as if he hadn't ruined my life. I was somehow…. dazzled in to being kind to him. For some reason I couldn't muster the attitude to be smug and rude as usual.

It was a strange and confusing feeling.

* * *

**EPOV.**

Horse hooves clunked hard against the stone path that lead into the Swan Manor. I was not used to riding this horse. Chester his name was.

Chester was the clumsiest horse that we had in out stables but Father insisted I rode him. No one else wanted to because of his lack of agility and clumsy ways.

Oddly enough I found him easy to grow attached to.

Chester clunked into the main square of the manor and I saw Lady Isabella talking to some children. She had turned away and walked in an opposite direction – back to the main house it must have been.

She had just about reached a beautiful elegant weeping willow tree when I hopped off my horse.

"Lady Isabella." I called somewhat loudly to get her attention.

I approached Lady Isabella slowly after first getting her attention. It was strange to think this was the very same woman whom I despised so.

Her back was turned to me and I noticed how long her hair had grown since the last time I'd seen her. It was a year ago, wasn't it?

Her hair was silky looking and a beautiful mahogany color.

"Hello Prince." She spoke before looking at me hissing slightly as she said "prince" when she saw me.

She curtsied, but I thought it was wholly unnecessary. I felt like I should be the one bowing in her presence. Such beauty could fool anyone into thinking she was part of a royal family. Even her clothes looked more royal than most.

"Good Morrow, Lady Isabella." I smiled putting on my most charming face as I took her hand and brought it to my lips.

I kissed her hand as a gesture of respect and a look of shock crossed her face for a brief moment. It still didn't go unnoticed.

Swiftly, I must admit, I held onto her hand as she and I talked.

She wanted to know why I was there at the Swan Manor, and I tried as hard as I could not to be rude. Everyone knew what was going on if someone from my family showed up at their manor.

The yearly masquerade.

However, I couldn't be rude to her. I simply couldn't.

I noticed - after a few minutes of talking to her – the striking color of her eyes. A deep chocolate brown.

I had also noticed her full lips and how they brushed on certain words she said.

She was so beautiful and I mentally smacked myself for never noticing it before on the many occasions that our paths had crossed.

In all honesty, I wasn't exactly a gentleman to her like I always should have been. Something always told me to hold back the manners I was taught since I was a small child. Which explained some of her bitterness on a few occasions.

"So, Isabella – If I may – I must be going now. I trust I'll be seeing you?"

She stared at me blankly for a few moments before looking at her hands. A ferocious color of rose spread across her fair cheeks and she bit her lip gently before looking up at me and pulling her hand away from mine.

I hadn't really realized that I still held her hand.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Edward, but I didn't hear you." She looked at me like it was a punishable crime.

I thought it was rather funny, to be honest. I stifled a laugh and settled with a smile.

"I actually have to leave, I have quite a few invitations to deliver yet and I've spent far too much time in your company." I spoke as I brought her hand to my lips again. "It was a pleasure, Lady Swan. I sincerely hope I see you at the ball."

It was true. I really did hope she attended the ball. It felt a little strange how much I wanted to see her again.

She and I had both turned and went in our own directions but I couldn't let her get too far.

"Lady Isabella?" I called to her with my back still facing her.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She spoke sweetly as she and I turned to face each other at the same time.

"I wanted to tell you. Please, just address me as Edward. "Prince Edward" is too stuffy a title for me. I'd like to think of myself as a normal person and not some high pompous royal." I grinned at her, but the words felt strange coming from my mouth. I'd never once said that to anyone. I'd always known myself as Prince Edward and accepted it nonetheless. As strange as the words were, I realized them to be true.

"If you wish, Edward. I noticed a small pause before she called me Edward. She was assessing my seriousness about what I had told her. But I had to turn away and get back on my horse.

I didn't want her to know the thrill her simple speaking of my name had brought me.

* * *

As I delivered the invitations to the other manors that were close enough in distance, I found myself thinking of Lady Isabella.

Once again, it was strange. I had so many things I had to worry about – what with the arranged marriage and such, but my greatest concern was Isabella.

She was strikingly beautiful, but the more I thought of her, the more I noticed how dismal her face looked. She looked like she had an upset undertone. As if something was bothering her.

I pondered that into the night. Even long after my deliveries were made.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After Prince Edward had left- I still wasn't used to thinking of him as "Edward" – I went into the main house.

I hadn't any trouble with Jessica at all.

I went to my attic and wondered only one thing.

Why hadn't I told Prince Edward to simply call me "Bella"?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS REAAALLY LONG. Not much going on right now. Lol I felt like I needed to write so the chapter is coming sooner than planned. If you want, ask for my music play list that helped me write. It's a good bunch of songs. Thanks Rachel (aka americnxidiot ) for the awesome song list in your story **_**"Closer To God" **_

**Note: If you haven't read that fic I suggest you do. RIGHT now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Lizzi! Surprise! :P But. I ripped a line from Twilight. Hope no one minds. ;) See if you can spot it! )**

The eerie morning light filtered in through my small windows that were atop the walls in my sleeping quarters.

The day must be cloudy. I figured considering the light looked as if it were coming into a stained glass window.

A thought occurred to me. I was wide-awake. I must have gotten a full night's rest and yet my evil stepsister hadn't called for me yet.

Maybe I'd really put her in her place the previous day.

I rose from my cozy little bed and went straight for the armoire, picking out my finest dress.

I was going to the town today.

The dress I picked out was my favorite. It had been my mother's when she was the same age as me. It was a beautiful shade of plum, complete with a sheer lace crimson trim and pleats in the skirt part that unfolded to be crimson.

The texture of the dress was velvet and it often caught hair from my cat, Dragon. I couldn't wear the dress as often as I pleased because of that. But, the fact suited me just fine. I wasn't one for materialistic items such as clothes. I cared for the dress because it had sentimental value.

I ran to my vanity and stared in the mirror unsure what to do with my hair. I settled for pinning it up into a mess on the top of my head.

I completed my outfit with a necklace, which also belonged to my mother. The crystal charm was the very same shade of crimson as the pleats on the skirt.

I headed down the back stairs of the manor to the kitchen where I saw my worst nightmare awaiting me.

Jessica stood by a table chair glaring at me.

"Rise and shine, Cinderbella, it's about time you wake up." She smirked. "Why all dressed up? You look so lovely, but you have no where to go."

"Actually, I'm going to town today to pick out a gown for the ball. Prince Edward delivered our invitation just yesterday."

"Yes." She took a step toward me. "I saw that he was here when I was on my way to speak with Father about the little situation you and I had yesterday. I have to say, he was pretty concerned about the condition you put me in."

I suddenly got nervous. She spoke with Father. I could practically already feel the bruises from the beating I was sure to get.

"Just to let you know, Isabella, you're not going anywhere today except to clean out the stove." She pointed at the stove and I put on my brave face, snickering at her little threat.

"I'm sorry beloved sister, but that's not going to happen." I sneered at her mockingly in the same tone she always used to speak to me.

"Cinderbella. You're always crossing the line with me. Hurt me once, you're a fool, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt me again." As she spoke her words her fingers gripped the chain of my precious necklace given to me by my mother. "And, I promise you, if you move, I'll tear your mothers necklace and stomp the crystal to mere splinters."

"Please, Jessica." I begged nearly in tears. "Please don't do that. The necklace means the world to me. Please, if you just relinquish the necklace I won't even go to the ball. I'll never speak to Prince Edward again and I'll clean what ever you want. Please."

By the end of my begging I _was_ in tears. My mother meant so much to me and it wasn't fair for her to ruin something so important to me.

"You know what Cinderbella. No matter what happens with this necklace you will _not_ go to the ball and you _will_ clean what ever I tell you to." Her grip tightened on the necklace and she tugged.

"Any last words?" She jeered.

"Please, Jessica. Don't. I'll do anything you want."

She didn't listen to me. She clutched my mother's beautiful necklace so tight and yanked hard that it came right off my neck. She dropped it to the floor and stomped the pendant with her heel.

"Now, clean the stove right now." She ordered.

I was too broken to argue.

Some time into my cleaning Angela came into the kitchen.

"Good morrow, Bella." She looked at me sympathetically. "My sister told me what she did and I'm so sorry. It was so wrong of her to break something that belonged to your mother."

I nodded and looked at my kind stepsister half smiling as she sunk to her knees and helped me clean the stove.

Not to long after Angela began to help, we were finished. We both stood up and Angela brushed soot off of my mother's dress that I was wearing.

"So, Bella. Are we going into town to buy dresses for the ball?" She asked grinning.

I shrugged.

"I shouldn't have asked you. You have no choice in the matter. We're going to town." She grinned and took my hand dragging me out of the house and to the horse carriage. "This is going to be a delightful time!"

The carriage ride to the town square was lengthy and I got to know Angela more. It was beyond me why we weren't already friends.

When we arrived at the town square I hopped out of the carriage and spun around happily. I felt free.

Although my necklace was ruined I had a friend and we were picking out gowns for the most important masquerade of the year.

Angela and I went to shop after shop searching for the perfect dress. She had found hers right away but every dress that I liked was either too big or too long or too small on the chest area.

We went into the only shop that we hadn't been into once – let alone three times – and went in slowly.

One side of the shop had men's clothing and the other side had beautiful gowns.

One gown in particular caught my eye. It sparkled in the subdued light coming in the window on this cloudy afternoon.

I ran to it. The dress was a deep midnight blue and it was beautiful.

The skirt had many layers the bottom layer pure silk, of a rich blue color and many layers over it were sheer and varied in amount of sparkles. The top part of the dress was the same deep blue silk as the bottom layer and was missing the shoulders. It was a bit revealing but I picked it up nonetheless.

Angela gasped when she laid eyes on it.

I asked the shop owner if I could try it on and the polite man led me to a back room where I could try on the dress.

I came out of the room feeling pretty comfortable in how the dress fit.

Slowly, I walked to the full sized mirror to get the full effect of the dress.

It fit perfectly and I was astonished at how well it fit.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin." A voice said from behind me.

I automatically got chills and slowly turned to see Prince Edward standing there.

Angela gaped.

"Why thank you, Prince Edward."

"Ah. Lady Isabella. What did we talk about yesterday?"

"I'll only call you Edward, if you agree to call me Bella." I grinned. "Do we have an understanding?"

He smiled half of his mouth curling up in the most appealing way, which made for an attractive smile. "We have a deal, Bella."

He reached over and twisted some of my hair back into the pin, which was coming undone. "Is that your dress for the ball?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm considering it. It's the only decent one I've found all day."

"I suggest you get it, Bella. It's stunning."

With that, my decision was made up.

"Edward!" A high soprano voice called from across the store. "I'm not doing all the work here I can't try on these suits to make sure they fit you _right_. Stop your chatting and get over here." I immediately recognized the girl to be Princess Alice.

_Edward _chuckled nervously.

"You should probably go Edward. I would be terribly upset if you didn't live to see the masquerade ball."

He grinned and kissed my hand. "You're right. I wouldn't get to see you in that lovely dress. That would be a shame. Fare the well, Isabella. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that he skipped off to his sisters side and Angela stood by my side gaping.

I bought the dress.

When I arrived back at the manor, I put my dress away and Angela disappeared. She told me she had things she needed to get done.

After I was done, I went down stairs to the kitchen and was surprised and frightened by who I saw at the table. My heart pounded and it sounded in my ears.

"Isabella." My father greeted from his chair at the head of the table. "Why don't you have a seat?" He offered.

I instantly figured that I was in some kind of trouble for putting Jessica in her place yesterday.

Hesitantly, I seated myself at the opposite side of the table to face Lord Charles.

"Hello, Father." I smiled as politely as I could manage despite the fact that I was scared out of my wits.

"I just had something to ask you quickly." The way Lord Charles looked at me shouldn't have given me a reason to be frightened yet, I was. There were too many incidents where I'd crossed the line with Jessica, and later had gotten a lashing for it.

"Yes, my father?"

"Well, Isabella." He began. "I have to tell you, you should thank Angela right now, because if it weren't for her you'd be in the midst of a beating right now." I swallowed nervously but didn't speak up.

Lord Charles sat back as if preparing himself to tell a lengthy story.

"Yesterday en'ing your sister came to me telling tales of how you beat on her. I was prepared to call you into the main house during your little conversation with the prince but today, Angela told me that Jessica had deserved what had come to her and she told me some of the cases where I was mistaken in giving you a beating."

I sighed out a breath of air. I'd have to thank Angela.

"So," he continued. "I shipped Jessica off to live in the Newton Manor. Lord and Lady Newton were pleased to take her in."

"When did you ship her off, Father?"

"Just this morning after your little necklace incident. Also, I hired a proper maid so your days of sweeping the mantle are over."

His words echoed in my brain.

"_Your days of sweeping the mantle are _over_." _


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Wow, so…the last chapter was terrible to say the least. I was apparently quite sleepy when I wrote it but if you're still interested in the story after that terrible train wreck then I owe you big time. I didn't get one single review on that chapter, but I did get a PM in the form of a review, so thank you. …Flower123 was it? I sure hope so.

**Anyway. I hope this chapter keeps everyone reading. I'm terribly sorry about last chapter. Really. It was painful for even ME to read. I rushed it too much. That's what happens when you all demand! Lol. Okay. So, I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least TEN reviews. That could take months. So, review please. I need opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer.)**

_

* * *

_

_EPOV _

I was euphoric. There was no other way to put it. This was the second time in two days that I'd seen Bella. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so happy to see her, but I didn't question it much.

After Bella and Angela left the shop Alice and I finally picked out a suit for me. Alice was surprised by my tolerance for her obsessive shopping. I was in a good mood, and it seemed as if Alice knew exactly why. "You know, you have a lunch date with Lady Tanya today? Correct?" She asked me in a strange tone. It sounded as if she were questioning me for a trial.

"Yes, I'm well aware, Alice. Thank you. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Her tone of voice was still a bit on the strange side but she dropped the matter.

On the carriage ride home I decided to tell Alice about my feelings for Bella. It wasn't normal for me to feel like this. She reacted better then I would have thought.

"Brother," She spoke with a smile on her face. Something about my confession amused her. "You think I didn't know? I saw the way you talked to her today, and I've seen the way you talked to her years before. You've always been interested in her." I had to give it to Alice she was rather wise. I'd always cared for Isabella. Since we were children and Lord Charles would meet with my father to discuss manor laws and such. Isabella and I were best friends.

I remember she and I would read. It surprised me that she knew how; there weren't many people who could read even after the switch in text from Latin to the vernacular. Isabella explained that her mother knew how to read and taught her. I learned a lot from Isabella, and I learned a lot _about_ her.

I learned that her mother was very important to her. When we were both about eight or so years old, Isabella's mother passed away, leaving Isabella the Lady of the House. When I learned the news, I felt terrible and I suggested to my father that we find a new wife for Lord Charles.

There was a woman named Jane who had two daughters. Jessica and Angela. Jane's husband had died years before and she was struggling to run her manor. I had remembered my father talking about her.

I suggested that my father introduce the Lord Charles and Lady Jane and he thought it was a good idea, and did. Bella wasn't excited and I remember several occasions where she had yelled at me for it. Around her fifteenth year, at the masquerade she told me that I ruined her life and she never wanted to see me again.

That night I had said something I regret. Still to this day I regret saying it. It may have been true, but I still regret it. "Isabella, you are the most ungrateful spoiled woman I've ever met in my life."

After that she and I rarely talked, but when we did, it didn't end pleasantly. Last year's masquerade for example. I had asked Isabella to dance with me. I danced with her sister Jessica right before. Jessica was polite, sure but I had a feeling that she liked dancing with me a little too much. I also recalled the fact that she talked horribly about her own sister. Although Alice sometimes bothered me, I'd never speak a word against her. I remember swiftly spinning away from Jessica and decided to asking Isabella to dance.

She danced with me, but I could tell she didn't want to. She must have still hated me for bringing Jane, Jessica and Angela into her life. I didn't blame her for disliking Jessica but it was improper to be so rude to a prince.

When I spun Isabella around she stomped on my toes and walked away. The only thing I was thinking at that moment was that I was so relieved I wore slightly large shoes.

* * *

Tea with Lady Tanya was not something I could say I was looking forward to. This was the woman I was to marry in a few short months. The last time I'd seen her she wasn't exactly someone who I'd be able to see myself courting. She was obnoxious at times and she wasn't exactly the tolerable. I found myself forced to tolerate her, simply because I knew she and I were to be wed.

Tanya was above board for sure, but sometimes it wasn't always kind.

I felt rather pathetic worrying about Lady Tanya while I was changing for our….meeting. I had put on some of my finest clothes just for this occasion. It was a waste in my opinion, however I didn't matter.

I ran out to our castles bailey, going out the door in the curtain wall so I came into the bailey where Lady Tanya couldn't see me. She was dressed in a light pink gown with silver trim and lace. A small crown was placed high atop her mountain of hair. The sight made me scoff. This woman thought she was already royalty.

I approached Lady Tanya slowly observing her. She fidgeted in her seat a little and stood to smooth her skirt. She sat back down mussing with her hair and replacing her tiara.

_This woman is a nervous wreck. _I thought.

I finally came up to the table and stood before her taking her hand and kissing it, as a proper gentleman should. Her cheeks became rosy_. It's so much more appealing when Isabella blushes._ I found myself thinking. I immediately took my seat across from Lady Tanya, while shaking thoughts of Isabella.

I waited for her to speak, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. She was silent for an immeasurable amount of time and it was just a little bit awkward. She just stared at me.

"What? Cat got your tongue, or simply bated breath?" I asked somewhat snarkily.

"Uh. I just, wasn't sure if I was supposed to wait for you to say something your Highness." She giggled

That's pretty much how the rest of the afternoon went. Awkward remark after awkward remark was made and there were a lot of obnoxious giggles from Tanya.

* * *

I had gone to bed that night in a jam. I was so worried and confused. It was during the tea lunch with Tanya that I realized I would never be able to marry her. She wasn't whom I wanted and she wasn't even someone who I could spend a month with. I certainly didn't want to _kill_ her. But, I didn't want her to rule beside me when she couldn't even take control of a conversation. How would she do with a country? Our country?

The real problem though was that every thought of Lady Tanya led me back to thoughts of Lady Isabella. Comparing them in every way I distinctly remember thinking things like_ Isabella's laugh is so much more appealing _or _Isabella wouldn't sit there so crude as to think herself already a princess and then burp in my face._

I was disgusted by Tanya to say the least. Sure, she was attractive and somewhat kind, but she was vile. I hated to think about that, it made me feel rude thinking horrible things about her, but I couldn't stop myself. It was merely honesty.

While I lay in bed that night I realized two things. One, I couldn't be with Lady Tanya. Two, I needed to see Bella. It wasn't that I wanted to see her I _needed_ to.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I didn't get my ten reviews. I mean it this time. If I don't get TEN reviews for this chapter, I will NOT put up the next chapter until I do. So, if you want the chapter up sooner you'll review. I want opinions and such. To those of you who HAVE been reading and reviewing, thank you. You all totally own. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'll bet you thought I was. XD Kidding. But, I'm not. So, these characters belong to her. I'm just messing with them.)**

* * *

I sincerely needed to see Isabella, but it was late. Her manor wasn't too close to our palace, but it was at least a half an hour away on horseback.

I knew she would be asleep by the time I got to her manor and I suppose it was just fine. I left my home quietly taking the clumsy horse, Chester praying to god that he wouldn't be noisy on this particular occasion.

I got halfway out of my home hoping it would be a successful escape and Mother or Father wouldn't know about it. I didn't know how I would possibly explain my midnight venture. As I carried my lantern down the longest corridor of the palace that would lead me to the quickest exit a voice made me nearly jump straight out of my skin.

"Going to see her, aren't you Edward?" My sister asked from her bedchamber doorway. It was amazing how perceptive my sister was. She seemed to know everything and I realized there was no point in trying to lie to her.

"Yes, Alice. I am." I smiled sheepishly after my admission.

I was surprised when a large grin crossed her face. "How are you going to get past the guards?"

I hadn't thought that far and I realized that there were a few holes in my plan. I immediately panicked. "I..I'm not sure. I hadn't exactly thought about that." Right after I spoke my sister pulled a gold coin from the pocket in her nightgown.

"You're going to bribe them, that's how." She smiled and I took the coin and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Sister. I am in debt to you now. If you ever need a hand with anything, anything at all just let me know and it will be done." I turned and left the palace, remembering to remain silent.

I got to the stables as a crash of thunder boomed. The horses were scared by it. All except for Chester, who hadn't a care in the world about a single thing. That was yet another reason why I favored Chester. I settled him up as the other horses whinnied, spooked.

Chester and I rode silently to the palace gates and I patted his ears as I jumped off his back to speak with the night guard of the palace, Felix.

"Hello, young Prince Edward. What brings you here so late in the evening?" Felix asked cheerfully. I didn't understand how someone could be so joyous in the situation he was in. He guarded the palace from dusk till dawn and never got a wink of sleep all night. His job was also rather dangerous.

"Well, Felix." I began, taking his hand and putting the coin in it. "I had some business to do tonight, and I would appreciate it if this was just between the two of us? Do we have an understanding?" I smiled hopefully.

"Young Prince, I do not accept bribes. Especially from royalty." My hope seemed lost for a moment until he spoke again. "Your secret is safe with me, Sir. Keep your gold; I will certainly open the gate for you free of toll and if anyone says a thing, you were never here."

He tried to hand it back to me but I simply wouldn't let him. "Thank you, Felix. Please, keep the gold as a token of my gratitude. Go home tomorrow and put a good feast on the table for your family." I got back on Chester as Felix opened the gates and rode into the night.

* * *

I arrived at the Swan Manor grateful that they had no guard. I didn't know how I was supposed to get by them if there were guards.

The manor was quiet, all except for a peasant, walking about the front yard of the church, whom was easily avoided. I tied Chester to a tree at the edge of the manor near a gate. Rain still poured but the storm had ceased and I figured the horse would be more than comfortable under the shelter of the tree.

The fact that I hadn't brought my lantern would make this whole task quite a bit harder, but not unmanageable. It was a strong possibility that there were lanterns around the inside of the main house.

As I crept into the main house I realized that what I was doing was very improper and not exactly gentlemanly conduct. My intentions were good but the execution of my plan would be looked down upon if someone were to find out.

I thought I had a fairly good idea about which bedchamber belonged to Isabella so I slowly entered the room.

"Prince Edward?" A surprised voice gasped. That was the moment I'd realized that I had been caught. I recognized Angela as she folded a rather nice magenta gown. "What on earth are you doing here?" She whispered nearly furiously at me.

I walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders lightly. "Angela, I've come to see Isabella, you must not tell anyone. I thought this was her room."

Her eyes widened. "Are you having an affair with Bella?" She asked, extremely shocked.

"No, no no. That's not it at all. I just. I need to see her. Is she asleep?" I realized that I must have sounded like a madman. I had snuck into the manor and then the main house to see Isabella and I realized what it must have sounded like to Angela.

She stared at me skeptically for a second. "What are you going to do?"

"I actually just wanted to watch her sleep. I know it's not like a proper gentleman, but I need to see Isabella. Angela. I think I love her. There isn't anything I can do about it."

I spoke the three words 'I love her' and a sense of righteousness filled my whole body. I knew it was true. I was in love with Isabella. But, I was being forced into marriage with some woman who simply could never make me happy.

After Angela heard me declare my love for Isabella she smiled. "Come on, follow me."

Before she turned to leave her bedchambers, I gripped her shoulders more tightly. "Wait, you can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

She nodded. "Of course not. I would never do that. Besides, you wouldn't be the only one to get in trouble for this. I'm also in on your plan too."

With that she turned and I let her go. She walked me to Bella's bedchamber and I sat in a rocking chair close to the door. "Thank you, Angela." I whispered as she walked off.

Watching Isabella sleep was the most innocent thing I'd ever witnessed. She was a beauty. Her lips were pursed and her cheek rosy upon the pillow. Her long brown hair hung wildly framing her elegant face and she was dressed in a silky dark blue nightgown.

She must have pushed the covers off as she slept, as they were in a pile at the end of her bed. Her legs were showing and I felt wrong. I felt horrible for watching her sleep, but I knew this was the closest I'd be able to get to her.

I was to wed a woman whom I despised. The strange thing was though, that I didn't despise her until I realized I had to marry her. The thought of marrying Isabella was so much more comforting. But, I knew I must shake the thought.

"Edward." Isabella spoke and her lips turned up into a smile. I became nervous for a moment, before I realized she was still asleep.

Joy filled me up to nearly an exploding point. Was Bella dreaming about me? It was an endearing quirk that she talked in her sleep. She rolled over, away from me and spoke my name another time. I just about burst with joy. I wanted to stand up and shout. Maybe she loved me?

_No_. I told myself. It had been a mad thought. Isabella was probably just dreaming of the day she and I talked, recreating it in her head. She tossed over again and I knew it was time for me to leave.

I quietly slipped out of Isabella's room and down to the manor kitchen, back to the door where I snuck in. I ran to Chester, giddily.

Seated beside Chester, stroking his mane was Angela. She was waiting for me. "So, Prince Edward. Will you be returning another night?"

"Yes." I said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: So, music plays a huge part in the emotions I convey in my writing so, here are the songs I listened to while writing. They may or may not have swayed my emotions. XD** _On Call – Kings of Leon, Arizona – Kings Of Leon, Seventeen Forever – Metro Station, (How funny.) Fashion, Glam and Coke – Mickey Avalon, Sunburn-Muse, Closer – Nine Inch Nails (YES! THIS SONG PLAYED A MAJOR PART IN HOW EDWARD THOUGHT OF ISABELLA!) She Had The World – Panic at The Disco, This is For Keeps – The Spill Canvas, (which pretty much sums up the whole chapter…sort of.) Don't Trust Me – 3Oh!3 (which has nothing to do with it, I don't think.) The Night Will Go As Follows – The Spill Canvas, Fever Dream – Iron and Wine, I'm Yours – Jason Mraz. (isn't that it? XD) _

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for the wait, guys. I've been really busy what with school and my final projects and just. everything. So, I'm so sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. *wiggles eyebrows in a suggestive manner***

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.) **

**

* * *

  
**

I spent many days with out seeing Lady Isabella and as the date of the masquerade drew closer, the day of my wedding did as well. Nights were a different matter entirely. I'd spent as many nights as I could in Isabella's bedchambers. I loved watching her sleep. I loved _her_.

I now knew that it would be absolutely terrible to marry Lady Tanya, however I didn't see any way I could have possibly gotten out of it. I found myself awaiting both the masquerade and the wedding with baited breath.

The rest of my life would be a complete and total disaster and I wasn't exactly excited about it. Why couldn't my father have arranged the marriage to be between the woman I loved and me? Of course life shouldn't be that grand.

My whole life I'd been the goblet-half-empty kind of person. I'd never exactly seen a reason to be an optimist. Nothing had gone so spectacularly wonderful to change my opinion either.

People seemed to think that I'd taken my life as royalty for granted but that wasn't the case. Being part of a royal family hadn't been all parties and fun. It was work for everyone. Generally, after a long day my father, King Edward I wasn't particularly enjoyable to be around. His red-faced ranting made it rather miserable to spend time with him.

I was a practical person about nearly every situation thanks to that. I always looked at situations and thought of the worst possible outcome, that way, when something turned out better than I thought, I was pleasantly surprised. So, maybe I was an optimist in a strange way.

The worst possible thing that I could imagine in the situation I was in was if Tanya happened to out live me. I knew it was a cruel thought that I desperately wanted her to die before me but I knew I simply couldn't tolerate a lifetime of her.

She was one percent opposite of the kind of woman I wanted. Firstly, she was blond - strawberry blond, not at all my type. I was the kind of man who preferred brunettes. Tanya had large green eyes - once again, not my cup of tea. Mostly everything about her drove me mad. Everything about her from her obnoxious laugh to her self-centered ways made me nearly angry.

I was still consumed in thoughts of Bella. I realized more than once that I desperately wanted to kiss her full pink lips. I wondered if she'd taste as good as she smelled. She always smelled wonderful, floral. I knew that I should have stopped my thoughts of Isabella at once, but I was too far gone. I remembered how both when I talked to her and when I saw her sleeping, I had wanted to reach out and touch her cheek. I wanted to know what her skin felt like.

I had to be a gentleman though; it would be very improper of me to do such a thing. I feared that after a while it would be hard to control myself, it would be hard to refrain from reaching out and stroking her cheek. Which, I knew would cause a delicious rosy blush to come across her face. It would be so impossible not to just lean forward and press my lips to hers. I knew they would be soft and warm against my mouth and it was teasingly tempting each time she spoke. I was captivated by the way her lips moved.

Though I had reason enough not to see Isabella I couldn't stop myself as I climbed onto Chester's back and passed the gates again heading speedily to the Swan Manor.

I felt rebellious as I rode through the woods that night. It was like I was going to return home and receive a majuscule* that said something about someone knowing what I was up to - and surely it would be complete with the punishment I would have to endure. It was a risk I was more than willing to take.

I entered the gates of the Swan Manor in a jubilant mood. Life was wonderful. My days had been long and I spent a lot of the hours I had free sleeping, but it was all worth it at night on the nights I would visit the Swan Manor.

I tied Chester to the same tree as usual scanning the manor village for anyone who could see me. It seemed that all the peasants were long asleep. The still of the night was eerie. Usually the night had some noises, but this night was still and dark. Adrenaline pumped through my body as did fear.

Chester made my fears worse as he whinnied when I began to walk away. I cringed, half expecting some guards popping out at me from the dark shadows but nothing happened and I continued on into the main house.

When I reached Bella's room I noted that she was more restless than she had been other nights when I'd seen her. Something was upsetting her and what ever it was, also had me upset. I wanted this beautiful woman to sleep fitfully; I wanted her to never worry. I sat myself in her rocking chair quietly and sat back watching and listening.

I knew she would talk.

Just as the thought escaped the depths of my mind, Bella spoke. "Edward. I miss you." She mumbled.

It made me sad. She missed _me_? I wished I could have spent more time with her; it just wasn't that simple. "I'm here now." I whispered. I knew my whisper wasn't loud enough to wake her, but I desperately hoped it registered in her subconscious.

She spoke my name sleepily about twenty more times. It made me smile. I was so pleased that this beautiful, glorious woman thought about me.

I suddenly had a terrible urge to cough and it took me off guard. There was no time to repress it and I coughed violently. Bella tossed and was silent for a moment.

I was relieved – she was back asleep. "Edward?" She spoke again. This time it sounded like a question. She suddenly sat up and I was wrong. She hadn't fallen back asleep. I was caught. I didn't know what I was supposed to do but I sat still and stared at her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in a somewhat angry tone.

I was scared that she was going to be upset with me so I decided to stick with the truth. "I wanted to see you, Bella. I miss you during the days. I don't see you enough and I'm somehow drawn to you. I've been coming here at night for the past couple weeks. I'm so sorry. I know it's terribly ungentlemanly but I can't be away from you." I realized that I rambled and I was slightly embarrassed.

"You…miss me?" She stared across the room at me fidgeting with the blanket. "Why? I…don't understand." She looked down, and I knew the look on her face. It was one I'd worn many times when girls fell all over me. It was a look of self-consciousness.

I moved across the room and sat next to her. "Isabella. You're strikingly beautiful and I'm so drawn to you. I know I shouldn't be. But I am. I just can't stay away. You draw me in. I feel something constantly pulling me in your direction when I don't see you. You…amaze me."

I was leaning in close to her and I didn't realize it until she looked up at me. Our faces were just a breath apart. I felt her breath warm against my face as she spoke. "You watch me sleep?"

I simply nodded. "You talk."

"Oh, hell." She blushed and I wanted to reach out and touch her so I did. I cupped her face in my hand. Her skin was just as soft as I'd thought and the blush made her cheek warmer than I'd expected. I found myself inching closer.

"You say my name. You said you missed me."

"I do miss you." It was all she said and I couldn't find the reason anymore. Nothing mattered. I didn't care who the hell I was going to be married to in months; I didn't care that I would have to attend the masquerade with an annoying selfish wench. All I cared about was Bella.

Bella was the only thing in my thoughts. She was the only thing that mattered. I was with her right now. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers fully. I kissed her softly with all the passion that was burning in me. Her tiny hands twined into my hair and held my face closer and my other hand snaked to the small of her back, securing her to me.

Her lips tasted just as wonderful as I'd thought. I pulled her as close as I could manage and kissed her passionately until neither of us had any breath left.

When I knew I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled back just enough to rest my forehead against hers.

"Edward." She said clutching me tightly.

"Bella." I smiled and kissed her lips quickly once more.

The trouble I would put myself in didn't matter. All that mattered was the joy this woman brought me. She made me feel. In this moment, I realized that my goblet was truly half full. Everything else could wait for now.

* * *

**(What did you think of this chapter guys? ;) **

**BTW. * Majuscule: An announcement written in all capital letters.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I got a pretty positive response to last chapter. I'm pleasantly surprised. See, the trick to writing good fan fiction –if you don't write well (like me)- is to add something sexual. Then the whole world wants to read it. XD But, lets keep up the good work, shall we? Short filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. )**

**Btw. This Chapter is in Bella's POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

I opened my eyes as the late afternoon light filtered into my bedchamber. I had to squint my eyes to be able to have any site. I was groggy when I woke and I didn't particularly feel like moving.

As I sat up -ignoring the fact that I didn't want to – I noticed how stiff I was. I stretched out my arms and legs, satisfied when I heard a relieving pop in my knee.

I was very pleased with the dreams I'd had that night, and I struggled to remember them, as I got dressed for the day. It was a let down that they were just dreams though.

One of them consisted of Edward. I strained through my foggy mind to remember. He'd come into my room and told me he watched me sleep. It was a strange thought and rather ridiculous now that I thought about it. What on earth would make him want to watch me? I was fairly sure that royalty had better things to do then to watch me sleep.

Another thought hit me. In the dream he'd kissed me. It all seemed too real. I distinctly remembered the warmth of his lips on mine. I could still practically taste him. For a moment I thought my nightdress smelled like him, but I was probably just tricking myself.

It truly was an impossible thought and as much as I wanted it to be real, I knew it wasn't. My imagination had run wild and now I was on the brink of insanity for actually letting it. For letting myself believe that something like that could truly happen.

I sat down at my vanity table brushing out my long mahogany hair. It was tangled and knotty. It would be quite a chore managing to brush it out. As I touched my hair another memory seemed to flash into my brain. It was a memory of my dream, apparently.

Edwards's fingers had latched into my hair. I remembered the way it felt. It was all too real to have been a dream, but as much as I wanted to believe that I knew I couldn't.

As I looked over my face in the mirror, I noticed my lips looked a little swollen.

_Once again with your overactive imagination, Isabella! Is this madness ever going to end?_ I asked myself.

When I was finished getting ready for the day I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Our new maid Chelsea was cooking breakfast and the smell was pleasant in my nose. Another smell hit me as I passed the parlor; the smell of fresh ink.

Someone must have been making announcements for the manor.

I passed right through the kitchen curiously and went into the garden. I picked a fresh pear off the pear tree and took a bite out of it as I walked down the garden path. The smell of ink got stronger as I opened the garden gate.

On a fence directly across from me bordering a peasant hut was an announcement, just as I had thought. It was written in a fancy calligraphy, much like my fathers. It probably was. I strolled up to the announcement and gasped in shock when I read it.

**Last night there was a reported break in at the Swan Manor. **

**A peasant spotted a horse tied to a tree at the southernmost **

**corner of the manor. No one spotted the intruder but due to **

**the incident there will be guards at the gates every night from **

**here on out. Information will be rewarded heavily. **

I could not believe my eyes. As I looked around I noticed there was more than one announcement. There were many of them.

It was then that I realized that my encounter with Prince Edward wasn't a dream. It had really happened. The simple thought made my face heat up. I had kissed Edward. I couldn't believe it. There was one thing I simply needed to know. His motive. Why would he kiss me? Why did he come to watch me sleep?

My mind was in a daze as I went back into the main house and sat at the table. I ate breakfast thoughtfully. There were many things I pondered as ate, barely tasting the food.

How did I go from hating Edward to…well, loving him? I couldn't deny it. I was in love with the Prince of our country. I wasn't exactly sure of when that changed. I'd always thought fondly of him. That is…until he made my life harder bringing that wretched Jane into our lives.

At the same time though, I was thankful. If he hadn't I wouldn't have the best friend I have now, Angela.

Maybe I never really hated him.

"Good morning, Isabella." Angela came into the room as if she could hear me thinking of her and sat beside me.

"Morning, Angela." I smiled at her.

"I need to talk to you about something." Her face was grim.

"Okay, Talk."

"Lets go somewhere….away from here. This isn't an appropriate setting for the discussion I need to have with you. We should go to town. Alright?" She suggested.

I simply nodded. What if she knew about Edward? What if she was going to turn him in?

I sat there and finished my breakfast sloth like worrying about the conversation we were to have.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I'm going to make one of those cool song lists like I do sometimes. Here are the songs I listened to while writing this chapter.** _Two Tone Lover-Bobby Long. The Rattle and Roll – Bobby Long, Penance Fire Blue – Bobby Long, Who Have You Been Loving – Bobby Long, The Bounty Of Mary Jane- Bobby Long, Dead and Done New – Bobby Long, Sway – Michael Bublé, Slow Me Down – Emmy Rossum, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Plug in Baby – Muse, Born For This – Paramore, The Garden That You Planted – Sea Wolf, _

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer Yo!**

**But, I hope you all like this chapter. It's among my favorites. **

**

* * *

  
**

The day of the ball was finally here. Angela and I had been planning for months for it and it finally came.

Things hadn't been the same between Prince Edward and I since he nearly got caught sneaking into the manor, but we had talked about what happened. We both knew it wasn't right considering he was in an arranged marriage and though I insisted time after time that it was okay and that I understood, I was far more hurt then I'd let on.

I began to grow distant from him. When we would run into each other. We would smile and greet each other but I had a feeling that the pain was noticeable in my eyes and he kept his distance, as if he didn't want to see it.

Angela and I had also talked about Edward. As it turned out she was far better informed than I had thought. She was in on the whole plan. It was shocking but I felt a thrill that we all had our own secret.

I wasn't exactly enthusiastic per-se about the masquerade ball. I was more dreading it. It would hurt to see Edward with Lady Tanya. I'd actually fallen for him. It was a shame. When I learned the news about the arranged marriage I'd brought the dress back that Prince Edward had suggested I buy. I traded it in at the market and got another.

What did his opinion matter? It didn't matter what he wanted to see me in. A man courting another woman should have no say what so ever on the topic of my dress.

I got another blue dress; the shade did make my skin look a flattering creamy color rather than translucent and pale. This dress was cut a little bit shorter over the chest area, and had more layers to it. Most of the dress was sheer as the first one but the layers piled on top of another and made a rich blue color. The dress was strapless, which would have been a scandal in any other setting. Silver sparkles cascaded down the dress like raindrops. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen- more so than the other.

In different angles the dress took on a more purple color.

I'd gotten a mask to go with it. It was fairly simple. I'd seen far more extravagant masks. It was various shades of blue in the shape of a butterfly.

I threw open the doors of my wardrobe closet getting ready in a hurry. If I didn't, we'd never make it on time. We were due there at sundown, but it was quite a long ride to the Royal Palace.

Angela had done my hair so it hung in curls down my back and it looked elegant. She was brilliant.

I was upset that every thought led me back to Prince Edward. I wondered if I looked beautiful enough for him. But, it didn't matter. He was with a woman already. Maybe I'd give Lord Newton another shot this year.

"Isabella! You'd better hurry or our carriage will leave with out us!" Angela called to me from her room across the hall pulling me from my thoughts. I rushed to pull on my dress and mask and ran to her room.

I gasped when I saw her. She looked so beautiful that I was nearly jealous. She was dressed in a beautiful long green gown that I didn't realize she had -she must have went out to buy another one when I was elsewhere – the way the dress fit her was flattering to her long tall body. She looked gorgeous. The dress was so intricate and wrapped. It was a halter and flowers decorated the waist and down the skirt. It was a few hues of green, warm and crisp like fresh spring grass. She made me think of spring.

She had a simple green mask to make the outfit perfect.

"Angela! You look so beautiful!" I grinned and hugged her and she squealed.

"You do too Bella! I'm so excited. Lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs into the carriage, giggling all the way.

* * *

I was dazed as we arrived at the ball. Angela and I arrived to an already brewing ball. Several minstrels were playing music and people were dancing. Everyone looked elegant. Angela and I entered the room by a spiral staircase just as Princess Alice made her graceful entrance.

She looked so beautiful that I was quite literally upset. I knew I'd never look half as gorgeous as the princess. She was devastatingly beautiful and petite. Her baby pink dress suited her well. It was something I could have pictured her wearing before I'd actually seen her in it. The dress was full length but strapless like mine. It also had sparkles all over it.

Her mask was a creamy color and I couldn't tell if it was white or pink. It had a rose on the side of it that was the exact same color as the dress she wore.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase she smiled in our direction and Angela and I had curtsied in unison. We'd been taught since we were small children that it was the proper thing to do in the presence of royalty.

Alice grinned at us as she went to dance with a tall blond man.

* * *

I'd spent some time dancing with a few different men. I'd been polite and didn't turn down a single dance.

Which is probably why I let out a heavy sigh when I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the most beautiful man with copper hair. He wore a black suit with a few gold accents; they weren't tacky they were nice. He also wore a black and gold mask that matched. I took in a sharp inhale as I saw him.

"Could I have this dance?" He asked me in a very gentlemanly way.

I simply nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist and took my hand in his other hand. My arm went around his neck and he looked down at me adoringly.

"You look simply beautiful, Isabella." The tone of his voice made me melt. My knees went weak a little and I could feel him holding me up.

"And you look quite handsome, Edward." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

We danced for a little while longer until something happened that made me freeze in place, wondering if I was in some kind of dream. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Gently. It wasn't like the first time, which had been strictly lust.

The kiss held passion. His lips were slow and soft against mine and I couldn't help but pull him closer. The most amazing thing about the whole situation was that he was kissing me in front of all of these people.

The thought made me pull him closer yet.

* * *

**(What do ya'll think?) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Well, here it is. What ya'll asked for. **

**Songs I listened to while writing: **_Shallot – Emilie Autumn, Eyes On Fire –Blue Foundation, My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon – Fall Out Boy, That's What You Get – Paramore, Thank You For The Venom – My Chemical Romance, I Don't Think She Loves Me – Scenes and Sirens, Woman King – Iron and Wine, Friends and Lovers –Mickey Avalon, Sweet Tangerine – The Hush Sound, Handlebars – Flow Bots, Fast Car – Tracey Chapman, _

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Edward Anthony Masen. Please come here this moment. I absolutely must have a word with you!" Princess Alice screeched at him from about ten paces away. He tore himself from my lips, standing tense. As I let my surroundings soak in I noticed that there were quite a few people staring. It suddenly made me self-conscious and worried that a bunch of jealous girls were going to try and murder me to get Edward from me.

Edward pressed his lips softly to mine before taking my hand and dragging me with him to Princess Alice. She looked outraged and I was honestly a little intimidated.

"Edward." She growled. Her lips barely moved as sound came from her clenched teeth. "Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in? What if father sees this? I'm more than willing to bet that mother will be in here for her royal appearance soon and I don't think she'll come with out father."

"Alice. I don't care. Let them know. What are they going to do? Take me to the guillotine?" He growled back at her just as fiercely.

It was then that I realized what they were talking about.

Me.

Edward had his wife to be; yet he also had me. He could get in a rather large amount of trouble. It was maddening to think that I was causing potential harm to the man I loved.

"Edward, your woman is sick with the black illness. Do you realize how horrid that makes you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward had spent all this time with me simply because he hadn't had a trophy woman on his arm. He couldn't very well show up to the ball with out a woman – lest he wanted to get mobbed by every other woman at the event.

Of course he'd take me to keep himself safe from the other woman who wanted him for his looks or for his title or money. He knew I wasn't that kind of person. I hadn't thought him the man to use trickery for his own selfish benefit.

Then again, I never particularly cared for him. Had I been right all along? He was an evil man.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I shoved myself away from Edward running for the ballroom doors. Gracefulness was never something that I had. Of course I should run straight out of one of my blue shoes.

I kept running though, one heel on, one heel off. Tears flowed freely down my face and I couldn't form the proper emotion to be embarrassed. I was too upset. I had been used. It hurt. I couldn't believe I'd actually begun to fall for him.

I looked back just in time to see a maid dash out of the room and up a large spiral staircase. In the same fleeting glance backwards I noticed Edward running for me. He was quick and he swiftly ducked down and picked up my shoe.

I opened the doors that had led me to a dead end. That was just about my luck. The doors opened up to a wide balcony. I'd run to the wrong side of the ballroom. It was no luck to keep running at this point but I did and I slammed the doors shut.

I sat up against the ledge straight on the ground, drowning in the layers of my dress. I didn't even struggle. I just lay there on the ground in tears. Edward hadn't wanted me but I wanted him. I loved him. I knew it was true.

The doors opened, but I didn't move. I knew Edward was there though I couldn't see him.

I suddenly felt his warm strong arms around me picking me up from the millions of frills of my dress. He knelt down beside me and pulled me up to his lap holding me tight against his body. I couldn't muster the strength to struggle but I did turn my face away from his so I didn't have to look him in the eye. I wasn't sure what I'd see there but I obviously couldn't see through the lie.

"Whatever is the matter Isabella?" Edward whispered sounding seriously concerned.

"Edward. You and I both know you're using me so you're not alone tonight. That's the only reason you have me here. Is so that you don't have the shame of attending the ball alone." I growled at him looking at him now.

"Is that really what you think Isabella?" He spat back.

I could tell he was getting angry but I didn't care. He deserved it. He more than deserved it.

"No, _Prince Edward_," I sneered. "That's not what I think, that's what I know."

"You know absolutely nothing, Isabella." He growled again through his teeth his face closer to mine.

"If that's not it, then why the hell am I here?"

He stared at me unspeaking. I heard the door creek open but I could have imagined it. I certainly wasn't going to be bothered from my intense stare at Edward to see who had come through the door if anyone. Who ever it was would have to wait.

I needed and answer as soon as he could give it.

He slipped my momentarily lost shoe back on my foot and he leaned down even closer to my face his forehead pressed against mine. He still stared intently into my eye and looked angry.

He took a deep breath before speaking as if he were trying to weigh his thoughts. "You're here Isabella, because I love you." He finally said.

I gasped and stared at him tearing up again. It was impossible not to believe him. The sincerity rang through each perfectly articulate syllable. I couldn't help myself as I pressed my lips to his.

He returned the kiss with fire. It was hot and I couldn't think straight. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer as my grip tightened around his neck. His lips parted and I found my tongue tracing along the contour of his bottom lip.

We continued to kiss until we ran out of breath.

"Edward." I whispered.

He smiled. "Hm?"

"I love you too."

He leaned down once more to simply touch his lips to mine. I looked into his eyes and saw a fire blazing there. I felt like he really did love me too and maybe we could beat the odds.

"Edward." A chilling unfamiliar woman's voice spoke in a reprimanding tone. I realized we weren't alone. Someone had witnessed everything that had gone on between us. My heart sped up in a panic. "Your father is not going to be pleased when he hears about this." The woman finished.

We'd really been caught. I wasn't sure what it had meant for either of us, but I knew it couldn't be good.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Oh my god, guys and gals! I am so sorry. At first, I had stopped writing because I was studying for finals and then summer started and I got a job, and I take piano lessons and I'm always on the run! I'm so sorry for neglecting this story. Chapter 12 will take way less time to write! So, so sorry! This chapter is a little short. Lacking inspiration.)

* * *

**EPOV**

"Mother?" I was shocked that my mother had found us. I hadn't even heard the door open. In all honestly, I was frightened.

"Yes, Edward, I thought you were a charming gentleman. Your betrothed is ill, dying of the black illness and here you are courting another women? Do you know how improper that is?" My mother scolded her green eyes filled with fury.

I was angry though, I was beyond furious that she and father could just tell me whom I was supposed to love. I wanted to tell her but I was raised to never back talk, so I didn't. I sat there and bit back my words as mother approached Isabella and myself.

"Who are you, young lady?" My mother asked Isabella.

Isabella looked frightened of my mother and her eyes became as wide as a doe's in the pursuit of hunt for a fraction of a second before she stood up and curtsied to my mother. I sat there, watching her. She was brave.

"Your Highness, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm Lord Charlie's daughter." Bella said quietly.

Recognition entered my mother's eyes at once and her hostile expression turned into a sweet smile. "Oh, Isabella! How you've grown!" My mother smiled at Bella. "I remember you and my son were both such small children when King Edward, my husband went to your manor. You do realize that your father plays a very high role in the society even though his title is just "Lord?" I told Edward that we should have had our son in an arranged marriage with you but, no." My mother rambled on as if she'd seen an old friend and nearly embarrassed me. She was talking about marriage and I wished at that moment we hadn't gotten caught.

Isabella smiled politely obviously unsure of what to say to my mother but I could tell from the look on her face that she was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Anyway, May I please have a word with you?" My mother turned sharply in my direction and I immediately was sure trouble was coming. I stood and walked with my mother out of Isabella's earshot.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked.

The look that was in her bright green eyes was on the line between amusement and anger. "Edward. I really like Isabella and to be frank, I don't like the woman who you are to wed in mere months. But, Edward. This was not my decision and you have to honor your word. I don't want you seeing Isabella anymore." She looked at me sympathetically. "Say your goodbyes tonight." With that, she turned and walked from the balcony back into the ballroom.

_I don't want you seeing Isabella anymore. _ My mother's words rang through my head, seemingly taunting me. How could I just say goodbye to her and marry some other woman? I couldn't but I had to do as my mother said. I had to do it for my country.

It seemed ridiculous. My country? My country didn't care who I married so why should my mother? It wasn't fair. I walked back to Isabella. I couldn't tell her that I couldn't see her anymore. It would break her heart if she felt even a little bit like I felt.

Tonight, would be the last time I spoke with Isabella. Hopefully, this way she'd be able to forget about me. When I reached Bella, I wrapped my arms around her, tightly.

"Isabella. No matter what I want you to know that I love you very much." I said to her, forcing a genuine smile on my lips so she didn't detect the misery that bubbled beneath the surface.

She snaked her arms around my neck and pressed her face against my chest. "I love you too, Edward and I'm so sorry I caused you trouble."

"Don't worry about it, love." I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Let's go back to the ballroom and dance." My plan was to give Isabella the best night of her life. My own little way of saying goodbye.

* * *

**BPOV**

The ball had by far been the best ball I'd ever went to. Edward had made the evening so special. _He _was so special.

As it turned out, Jessica the evil hag did end up attending the ball, but left shortly after she saw me in the Prince's arms. She probably couldn't take it. She looked angry and red-faced when she stormed out and it almost made me snicker. That's what she deserved.

Edward and I spun around and around on the dance floor for what seemed like hours. We danced even after people began to leave. It seemed to me that Edward didn't want to let me go any more than I wanted to let him go.

It seemed like a perfect way to re-start our relationship. I was willing to admit that for a while, I wanted nothing more than bad things for Prince Edward. I was so glad that I really got to know him. The real him.

After a while, I noticed the world outside of the little bubble that Edward and I were in. The only two left on the dance floor besides Edward and myself, were Alice and her tall blond man. I half-remembered Angela telling me that she was taking the carriage home. I wasn't sure how I was going to get back to the manor but it wasn't important. All that was important with Edward.

Reluctantly, after some time, I looked up at Edward. "I should probably go back home, Edward." I thought I caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes but he pushed it away. I simply chalked it up to being sad that we had to end the miraculous evening.

"Yes, you probably should." He said but pulled me tighter seemingly contradicting himself. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I practically melted into the kiss. His warm lips tasted like heaven. Not even the finest mead could compare. The tightness at which he held me to him wasn't enough. I couldn't get close enough and I'd never ever be sick of the feeling of his lips against mine. He was tender and loving yet forceful at the same time and he conveyed every ounce of love he had though the kiss.

Just as I was thinking that I'd never be able to pull away from him, he took a step back, reaching out to take my hands. I noticed that we were not alone. We stood directly under the candlelight chandelier, and our shadows danced on the wall furthest from us.

He stood motionlessly, and silent for what felt like forever, and I was content just to meet his gaze. I felt a little like something was off but I didn't question it. After what felt like forever he finally spoke. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you so much. Please don't ever doubt it. I've fallen so hard for you."

I simply smiled at him. The moment was perfect. I didn't need to say anything nor did he. I just let his words linger between us. "Lets go. I'm bringing you home."

He started walking out of the ballroom. The last breath I breathed had probably still been lingering under the chandelier by the time we were outside. He brought me to the horse stables, and got on a tall horse. "This is Chester." He said as he pulled me on to the horse. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as we rode off into the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I just got a very large amount of inspiration. Thanks very much to the song "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo. That song is simply amazing and it brought so much inspiration to write to me. So, I'm very thankful. You all better listen to that song in honor of how fast I wrote this chapter. Semi short chapter, but it's important.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. But, if I were, I'd put up the rest of Midnight Sun for the world to read.)**

**

* * *

  
**

It seemed like each and every good thing that happened in my life had bad counterpart. I could never have good luck with out the bad. I couldn't have what I wanted. I couldn't have the only thing that brightened my life.

The best night of my life also turned out to be the worst, and my life crumbled into darkness. I'd seen thirty sunrises and sunsets that night. Each night hoping to hear from Prince Edward. I assumed that it was some kind of joke after a while. He probably never had cared for me. He had just wanted to hurt me, and he seemed to have succeeded.

The evening of the fifteenth sunset, I noticed a familiar face riding into our manor atop a black well-kept horse. Her hair was an inky shade that matched and the closer she approached the more my thoughts raced. _What was she doing here? Was she here to tell me something awful happened to Edward and that was why I hadn't heard from him? _I reprimanded myself for thinking that.

Princess Alice finally halted the horse no more than five feet from where I stood by the garden gate. She hopped off the large horse. It would have been comical if I weren't so miserable. Her short size compared to that of the horse was almost laughable.

Her face was somber as she approached me quickly. She handed me a note. Sealed with blue candle wax. The same color of my dress from the ball. I nearly burst out into tears right there. As I opened my mouth to speak, Alice cut me off. "I'm so, so sorry, Isabella. Things did not turn out the way you and Edward would have hoped. I sincerely wish to see you again. I had a feeling you and I would become as close as sisters."

Before I could say anything Alice had left me standing there. I wondered what the letter contained. I needed to know. My heart raced. Tears blurred my vision. I quickly peeled the seal and read the letter.

_Dearest Isabella, _

_I told you that I'll always love you no matter what and that holds true. I do love you. More than anything. More than Lady Tanya, more than my parents and more than my country. However, I am a prince. I have a duty to my country that I have to fulfill. No questions asked. _

_I have to marry Lady Tanya and take the crown. I have to rule the country. _

_Trust me, this is not what I wanted. From the moment when I began to know you, I knew it was you who I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. _

_I have been strictly forbidden to see you again. If I go against these wishes I will surely be punished severely. The worst thing about this whole situation though is that you could be punished too. I do not want that to happen and I cannot allow it. I will now allow it. _

_Please, never forget. You mean the world to me and if I could, I trade anything to have you. I love you with my whole heart. It will always belong to you. I promise you that I will try to find a way for us to be together. But for now, I can't see you again. _

_Be strong, Isabella. It's one thing that I know you can do better than anyone else. _

_My heart is with you. Never forget it. _

_Edward _

* * *

I'd been devastated. I couldn't move. I _wouldn't _move. Days passed and I still didn't move. People moved around me. Did their own things. Their lives moved on but mine wouldn't. I couldn't move on.

I was heartbroken. Time passed but I didn't care. Angela attempted to get me going again, bribing me to leave my bedchambers but I was simply the walking dead.

He had my heart.

* * *

**EPOV**

Thirty days had passed. Thirty sun rises and thirty sunsets. Each sunrise brought the pain of another day I'd spend with out Isabella. I couldn't do it much longer. I'd even made a plan to give up on my country.

I'd run away from home. Take my belongings and my horse and find my Isabella. The throne would go to Alice.

At the same time the thought crossed my mind another thought kept me from following through. I'd be in trouble. They'd search for me. They'd find me. Who knew what they would do to me. Who knew what they'd do to Isabella. I couldn't risk it, but at the same time, I couldn't live without her.

I'd spent far too much time with Lady Tanya. She'd survived the black illness, much to my dismay. I didn't know what to do. The only logical thing I could think of was to talk to my parents. Tell them I didn't want the throne. Tell them to give it to my sister who deserved it far more.

She'd be happy. She was a strong woman and she could very well handle a country. She wasn't being thrown into a marriage that she didn't want. She was rather happy with her betrothed. She'd known him long before they were set to wed and she had fallen in love with him before that too. The odds always seemed to be in my sister's favor. I almost envied it.

One particular evening, the evening of the thirty-first day I'd been with out Isabella I decided that I would talk to King Edward and Queen Elizabeth. Mother and Father. It was time that I faced them. If I never tried then I would be a pathetic man.

I left my bedchambers for the first time all day and headed to the parlor. The dusk crept in the large windows. It was late. I hoped they'd still be awake.

I opened the parlor door and to my relief, found both Mother and Father sitting in their chairs, facing the wide mantle. A fire blazed and warmed the room. They didn't seem to acknowledge my presence, but I knew they knew I was there.

I didn't bother to sit down before addressing my parents.

"Mother, Father, I need to discuss something with you." I said in a firm tone. They needed to know my sincerity and seriousness about the situation.

"What is it that you want, Edward?" My mother spoke to me without turning her gaze from the mantle.

Inside my mind, I prepared my battle. The battle to court Isabella.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm so sorry people. I've been so busy. I intended to write sooner but it's hard. I've been very busy with school plays and concerts. I've finally had time to write again. As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Twilightobsessed09, Kim as a Christmas present. Thank you, Kim for making me realize that I'm lazy (even though you never said that) and getting me to start writing again.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I'd be a wealthy woman if I were.)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Isabella, please get out of bed." A tiny yet demanding voice ordered me. I simply groaned and rolled over, pressing my face into the linens. I had no motivation to move; it was a wonder I was still breathing.

"Isabella!" The voice demanded again, I kept my eyes shut tightly, ignoring her. "If you don't get up and bathe right now, I'll bring the water to you. You'll have to sleep on a soggy bed tonight." Angela didn't scare me, but the thought that I could potentially be sleeping in a wet bed scared me into complying.

I dragged my body lamely out of bed. I didn't want to, but I loved Angela and seeing me miserable was making her miserable as well. "If you'll draw my bath, Angela, I'll take one." I sighed and put on my best not miserable face as I could muster. She smiled at me like it was Yuletide and she had just received a gift.

I saw no reason for celebrations-just a slight bit of improvement - and Angela skipped off to draw my water from the well and heat it over the fire. I decided that I probably should scavenge the kitchen for remnants of last nights feast because I was hungry and frankly, I'd go hungry if I had to prepare anything for myself. I didn't have the energy.

As I walked down to the kitchen something in the parlor caught my eye as I attempted to walk through the room. A piece of parchment with large calligraphy print was sitting atop the parlor side table. I walked over to it and picked it up.

**Dear Swan Lord and Lady Isabella,**

**The royal wedding of Prince Edward and Lady Tanya,**

**Six sunsets from this evening will be the glorious marriage. Bring a guest for the ball afterwards.**

Tears sprung to my eyes. Prince Edward would be married. His parents would step down from the throne and leave him in charge. With Lady Tanya. I didn't know why I had gotten involved with him in the first place. I knew that I should have simply continued to hate him. I knew now that I had good reason. Now, beside the agony I was feeling was a deep resentment for Prince Edward.

I set down the paper and noticed another thing. It was a note from Alice. I knew her my whole life as my father was an important member in the King's discussion committee and Alice and I had always gotten along though we rarely talked. Alice was the kind of person that I couldn't imagine not liking though. I picked up the note and began to read with trembling fingers.

_Isabella, _

_I feel as though I should not meddle in the affairs of my brother. However, I couldn't sit idly by and let this happen. I needed to speak with you on account of many things I know. I feel as though I owe you an explanation though first. I've always been an insightful person. Especially when it comes to my brother. He's so very predictable. So many of life's things are predictable to me. _

_I wanted to tell you that despite Edward's foolish actions, he truly does love you. He loves you more than he loves himself. But, Mother and Father always have the last say, Isabella. They demanded this of him. This is not what he wanted. _

_You need to believe that you are the most important thing to him and he wants to fight for you. But he can't. I wanted to make this my gift to you. You need to know that he's honest. I predict that though you're terribly upset now, things will get a whole lot better. I know it, Bella. Just trust me. _

_I think that I'm going to ride my horse to your manor some time next week. I'd like to talk with you. _

_~Alice _

I put the note down befuddled. I knew from what Edward said in his parting letter that he loved me but shouldn't love conquer all? Shouldn't I end up happy? It made me want to start crying. He was something that I wanted but couldn't have. He was someone I love but couldn't love. It wasn't fair. Life was cruel.

I managed to stumble my way to the kitchen to eat something before Angela practically forced me to bathe.

* * *

When I had finally finished getting ready for the day, I decided that though everything had changed, I wanted to do something for myself. I wanted to do something for old times. I found myself climbing the dusty cobweb filled staircase. I felt nostalgic as I inhaled the familiar musty scent of attics.

The attic had been my haven before I had nothing better to do with my spare time. It was odd how when something changed in life, a person reverted back to stages they had already experienced.

I padded barefoot on the floor to the trunk placed before my wide stain glass window that overlooked the manor. I sat there and watched the manor children play happily and I was suddenly overcome with a sense of awareness. I remembered something I'd forgotten way back when. Before I had become obsessed with trying to be with Edward. The promise I made to the manor children.

I suddenly sat up straight and looked out the window for the three children I had talked to. I was sure they thought worse of me now that I hadn't kept my promise. Every sad thought that was in my head about Edward and Tanya and even Alice was gone. Now it was all about making right for what I'd done.

I ran from my perch in the attic nearly the moment I got there and dashed down through all the levels of the manor house and outdoors to the manor village. There were children everywhere each a brown skin color from being outdoors in the sun nearly every day. I couldn't find the right brown children though.

I ran through the tiny dirt paths and past each tiny shack that the peasants lived in. I stopped at the place I'd met them one day and sat right down in the dirt. I disregarded my pretty dress. I didn't care if I got dirt on it. It didn't matter. I had a feeling if I sat where I was long enough, I'd find them. Or I'd find someone who could find them for me.

Staring at the dirt for a moment was sobering. I realized at once that it wouldn't exactly be fun to be this dirty all the time. I remembered the children were drawing in the dirt the day I met them. There were no twigs in sight and upon scavenging the ground I finally found one and began to draw in the dirt.

If Lord Charlie could see me, I doubt he'd be happy. He'd probably off my head in the guillotines. It didn't matter to me though. I was on a mission. I was going to fulfill my promises.

Lines upon lines were scratched in the dirt by my shaking hand. Lines twirled into twists and turns. Dirt got into my fingernails, in my hair and it covered my dress. I didn't care.

I was only drawing for a few minutes when I heard a semi-familiar voice from behind me. "Oh, Look who came back." I turned to see the taller, older looking dark boy standing behind me with his arms crossed. "You bring us false hope and then you dare to come back here? You've got some nerve, Lady Isabella." He spoke in a tone that was worse than anger. It was pure disappointment. "She gets caught up with the Prince and forgets all about the little people she swore she'd help."

I couldn't defend myself, because I knew he was right, and though it wasn't customary for the peasants to speak to the upper class the way he was speaking to me, I couldn't say a word. I had more than deserved it and I let him chew me out.

"Jacob." I finally said after a long, sobering silence. "I promise now, I'm back to bring you joy. I want to bring a better life for you and I'm really going to work hard to get this for you. Tell your families. The first thing I'm going to bring you all is new clothes."

I didn't know how I was going to achieve the things I promised, but I knew that somehow, this time, I would find a way.

The tall brown boy took a final disappointed look at me and he sighed. "Sure you are." With that he turned and walked away back into the depths of the tiny raggedy village.


End file.
